


Argument

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen, Romance, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot of a Arya/Eragon argument...Arya tries to explain why she has been so wary of getting in a relationship with Eragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

“A union between us is just not feasible, Eragon! It would be a mistake; a perverted and terrible mistake,” Arya exclaimed, both anger and pain coloring her voice. Her words fell like dead weights upon Eragon’s chest. “How can you say that?” he whispered, his hurt radiating throughout his body, “After everything we’ve been through? After everything you have told me?” Arya looked up at the sky, almost as if in prayer, and said in an equally low voice, “That is not why I say these things-” “Oh, then are you saying you’ve been leading me on?” Arya took a step closer towards him, into a stream of moonlight, making her skin glow.

“You know that is not true,” she said coldly, her eyebrows joining in the middle of her forehead as she frowned at him, “You know I would never do that to you.” Eragon grunted in response and turned away from her as he leaned his elbows on the balcony railing. “Then what is your reasoning for your testimony on the subject?” he asked in a defeated tone. He glanced at her as he said this, and watched as a guarded expression came over her face. When she retained her silence, Eragon let out a heavy sigh. “You are aware that I love you, and that I will continue to love you for all of eternity…which is what we have together. Therefore, I know not why you can possibly say these things, unless you truly do not care for me in the manner which you have led me to believe.”

Arya’s eyes softened as she whispered in a trembling voice, “You know how I feel about you Eragon…It is within my true name. I…I love you, and though I have never said it aloud before now, I hoped that my actions would imply it.” As she uttered these words, he jerked up as if a bolt of electricity shot through him. He met her gaze intently, while she stared back at him mutely, her eyes dark. “If that is true,” he murmured back, the weight of what she had said sinking in, “then why do you detest a union between us?”

There was a momentous pause, and then Arya said suddenly in a dark and frank tone, “What if I begot a child?”

Eragon started, the change in the line in conversation striking him dumb. Arya’s eyes gleamed with a hint of steel; it was obvious she knew that the question would catch him off guard. What surprised him was that through this statement, Arya showed him that she had seriously considered taking him as her lover at some point, and the thought both shocked and awed him. Finding his voice, Eragon stammered, “Are you saying you do not want children?”

Eragon found it hard to believe that Arya would not want children; in his mind, he could envision her as the perfect mother, and he knew that within her heart she held children with high esteem. Arya closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose, suddenly looking extremely tired. “No, no, that is not what I am trying to say,” she huffed angrily. “Then say what you mean so we may not fear of a misunderstanding,” Eragon responded impatiently. 

“If I were to have a child, in which you were the father, that would create a terrible imbalance of power,” Arya explained hotly, “Furthermore, a child between us would become the most powerful person this continent would have ever known; possibly more powerful than Galbatorix was. Who is to say that this child will not decide to dominate this continent and obliterate all those that stand in their way?” The anger in her voice was replaced by a great pain, which surprised Eragon deeply. “Why would I place such a heavy weight on someone who may prove incompetent?” Arya added in a defeated tone. 

For several seconds, Eragon could only stare at her stupidly, not knowing how to respond. Then, knowing that his next articulations could very much determine his future with or without Arya, he said cautiously, “If that is what you worry about, then I would say that you are greatly underappreciating both of our parental capabilities. I cannot believe any child begotten of you could possibly grow up power-hungry or sour in any fashion; you would prove to be the most adept mother, just as you have proven yourself as a great ruler.” 

Arya opened her mouth and closed it again, reminding Eragon vaguely of a fish trying to breath out of water. In the back of his mind, he knew that what he had said dealt a heavy blow to whatever counterargument Arya was going to produce. 

“Fine,” Arya threw back in a terrible voice, “Let’s say I had a child. What then? Are you proposing that you will live away from your own flesh and blood because of your refusal to return to your homeland?” Taken aback, Eragon’s voice dipped into a surprised tone, “I’m not proposing anything! I am aware that raising a child is hard Arya, but I am not sure why the topic was even breached in the first place! Besides, I’m not saying a union between us is necessary, in fact I would like to think you know me better than that! I only wished to know why you still refuse my courtship, even after we both know we care for each other deeply!” Switching to a softer tone, he added, “I only wish you to be happy, and I hoped that I would do that. I am aware of your political status Arya, -in fact, I never forgot-, and I don’t want to force you into something you are uncomfortable with.”   
Arya held his gaze for a moment before dropping her eyes and looking out at the landscape. “I am sorry,” she murmured after a time, “It has been a long time since I have seen you, and I have forgotten that you changed since we last saw each other. I was wrong to question you as such…Forgive me if I sound as if I am making an excuse, but being around only elves for nigh on five years, I felt so sick and tired of holding my tongue. I suppose I took advantage of your presence.” “It is okay,” Eragon responded, slightly troubled, “I know how that feels.” Arya shared with him a fleeting, uncertain smile, and they both turned to the landscape as the first rays of dawn peered over the horizon.


End file.
